Fundación e Invasión
by Lord AJ
Summary: Secuela a "Fundacion y Tierra". Un par de años despues de los eventos de la busqueda de la Tierra, Trevize cree que es hora de abandonar Gaia, donde se habria quedado con Janov y Bliss, pero algo perturbador evita que los viejos amigos se separen...


**PARTE I: MUY TARDE...**

1. ¿ADIOS?

GAIA – ..._De lo poco que se puede recuperar de las leyendas y creencias Sayshellianas, era un planeta separado y temido por alguna razón concreta, y considerado por varios como el planeta de origen del la Humanidad, pese a que no haya evidencia que lo demuestre. Lo poco que se sabe concretamente sobre dicho planeta, es el hecho que en 501 E.F. seria el primer planeta en... _

Enciclopedia Galáctica

Todas las citas de la Enciclopedia Galáctica reproducidas aquí proceden de la edición 116 publicada en 1020 E.F. por la Enciclopedia Galáctica Publishing Co., Terminus, con el permiso de los autores.

Una tierna briza fría envolvió a Golan Trevize, que vestía sus ropajes grisaseos de la Fundación (bastante gastados para estas alturas) y un llamativo cinturón rojo, suave y fibroso, que siempre llevaba consigo. Su pelo negro, ahora con unos tonos de tímido blanco, danzaba pacíficamente con la ventisca, mientras el hombre caminaba lentamente por un sendero pedregoso, que crujía cada ves que daba un paso, pero con una tonalidad musical particular.

Detrás de el, dos figuras lo seguían muy de cerca, con miradas algo compasivas. Sus únicos verdaderos que había tenido en desde que salio de la Fundación en búsqueda de la Segunda Fundación y luego en búsqueda de la Tierra, Janov Pelorat y Bliss.

Janov también vestía similar a Golan, pero con la diferencia que algunas partes de su ropaje habían sido cambiadas un poco por Bliss, para que tuvieran un estilo mas similar al de Gaia, pues Janov lo quiso así. El hombre mayor miraba con unos ojos desesperados a Trevize, mientras que la agradable corriente de aire frío le acariciaba la cara y sus blancos cabellos. Una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la de Bliss a su lado, mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

La mujer, Bliss, lucia ropa bastante ligera y lógicamente, corriente del planeta. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, extendiéndose luego como enredaderas sobre su espalda. No hace falta destacar que era radiantemente hermosa, y lucia tan joven como el día en que cuatro años atrás, había recibido a dos extranjeros de la Fundación en la estación espacial en la entrada de Gaia.

Continuaron caminando lentamente hacia la zona donde estaba la nave _Estrella Lejana_ aterrizada. Era bastante exigua de tamaño si se la veía de fuera, la gran mayoría de las naves normales de viaje eran de mayor tamaño, pero esta no era una normal; era una nave gravitica. A diferencia de una habitual, la _Estrella Lejana_pese a ser pequeña por fuera, el espacio dentro de ella era mejor aprovechado que en otras, ya que en las naves usuales, el espacio era necesario para los motores y diversas aplicaciones y funciones, que esta avanzada nave gravitica podía hacer simplemente a través de una computadora. Pero lógicamente, una nave inusual debe tener una computadora con la misma atribución. A diferencia de cualquier otra computadora, esta era tan avanzada que hacia lo que se le indicaba a través del pensamiento del piloto, quien solo debía apoyar sus manos en el lugar indicado y con solo pensar lo que quería hacer o ver, la computadora satisfaceria el deseo del conductor. Tan avanzada era, que podía automáticamente calcular diversos saltos en el hyperespacio y sin demorar el tiempo habitual que había que esperar con naves ordinarias para volver a hacer el salto. La nave era perfecta y a Golan no le podía gustar mas así.

Desde que fue enviado con esa nave desde Terminus a la búsqueda de la Segunda Fundación, Trevize instantáneamente aprecio la sofisticacion de la nave y se podría decir que hasta la llego a amar en cierto modo. Era obvio que si alguna ves se veía obligado a volar una nave normal de nuevo, lo detestaría y es por eso que había hecho lo imposible en Comporleon, donde habían querido confiscarle su nave a pedido de la Fundación, pero los encantos del Consejero Trevize habían servido para sacar un acuerdo con el gobierno y mantener la nave. Tanto había recorrido con la _Estrella Lejana_, pero nunca solo. Siempre en compania de Janov y mas tarde Bliss. Pero ahora seria su primer viaje solo en el navío.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la nave aterrizada y a unos pasos de ella, Trevize se dio vuelta para observar a sus amigos. Una briza ahora algo mas cálida paso entre ellos mientras que unos distantes pájaros cantaban armónicamente.

-Supongo que esto es adiós – Dijo Trevize finalmente y luego miro al antiguo historiador – Janov¿estas seguro que no quieres volver conmigo?

-Como ya te dije antes, mi querido amigo, Gaia me parece mas emocionante que Terminus y ademas he vivido en Terminus toda mi larga vida. Ademas aquí tengo a Bliss. Yo te iba a preguntar, nuevamente, si no podrías quedarte con nosotros – Dijo Janov con suavidad, tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-Si fuera un planeta "normal" lo haría, Janov, pero Gaia es mas que un planeta y me siento fuera de lugar aquí. - Medito Trevize levemente – Pero de cualquier manera, como ya les dije antes, volveré de vez en cuando a visitarlos.

-¿Y como harás eso si la alcaldesa Branno confisca la nave en Terminus?

-Simplemente no dejare que lo haga, pues tengo intenciones de ocultar la nave – Dijo Trevize picaramente – Ya puedo imaginar la cara de Branno cuando le diga que la nave quedo perdida.

-Yo/Nosotros/Gaia sabemos que te las arreglaras para volver – Comento Bliss con su noble voz.

-Si – Sursuro Trevize asintiendo su cabeza levemente – De cualquier manera, no se si regresar a Terminus aun, quizás primero pase por Comporleon, o quizás...

-¿Quizás que, mi querido amigo? - Pregunto Janov con su usual voz calma.

-Quizás vaya a Trantor, a ver la Segunda Fundación...

A diferencia de la Primer Fundación (que era simplemente llamada La Fundación), la Segunda no era un imperio tecnológico ni tenia grandes naves y cruceros espaciales. De hecho, nadie sabia exactamente donde estaba tal fundación, pese a que Arkady y Toran Darrel creyeron haberla descubierto en Terminus, para luego creer haberla destruido. Pero No. La Segunda Fundación no había sido destruida en ese intento, pues lo que fue destruido fueron varios miembros de dicha Fundación, colocados en Terminus, para hacer creer a la Primera Fundación que la Segunda se encontraba en su planeta. Pese a que costo varias vidas de Psicohistoriadorestoriadores, esto había sido un plan elaborado del legendario Preem Palver (Claro que era legendario para los oradores y psicohistoriadores de la fundación aun oculta).

Todo ese engaño de la Segunda Fundación había sido elaborado para que la primera olvidara la existencia de la segunda y el Plan Seldon volviera a su curso, como parecía haberlo hecho. En los años siguientes el Plan de Hari Seldon pareció volver a la normalidad hasta que Golan había tenido que decidir entre el plan Seldon o Galaxia.

Habiendo elegido Galaxia, Golan no podía dejar de pensar que había destruido el plan Seldon, porque de hecho, eso había hecho. El Plan Seldon, que había sido forjado para acortar el tiempo de barbarie en la galaxia tras la caída del Imperio Galáctico y ayudaría a forjar el Segundo Imperio Galáctico mil años después del comienzo de dicho plan, ahora había sido sobrepasado por otro plan. Galaxia.

Galaxia implicaba convertir a toda la galaxia en un superorganismo, tal como lo era Gaia en si, donde todos los seres humanos tengan conciencia colectiva y puedan sentir lo que otros sintieran y estuvieran unidos, sin conflicto ni diferencias, comandados por la conciencia grupal. Pero eso llevaría bastante tiempo en formarse a través de toda la galaxia, y Trevize ni viviría para ver Galaxia formado, lo cual siempre lo hacia relajar un poco, pues si había algo que el no quería era perder su individualidad. Aun así, cuando Galaxia se hubiera formado, ya el plan Seldon no tendría importancia, siendo sobrepasado por Galaxia.

Quizás era por eso que Trevize sentía un impulso de ir a Trantor y visitar la Segunda Fundación, para ver que era lo que el realmente había destruido, pese a que los habitantes de la Segunda Fundación ni supieran que Galaxia eventualmente remplazaría al plan Seldon.

-¿La Segunda Fundación? - Exclamo Bliss con asombro – Sabes que no puedes ir allí Trevize, si los habitantes de allí te vieran, sabrían que hay otros seres que saben su ubicación. La Segunda Fundación debe permanecer oculta, nadie debe saber que esta allí.

-No veo realmente que importe ya. Galaxia remplazara al plan Seldon. - Dijo Trevize con un poco de duda

-El futuro no esta escrito, siempre es bueno tener un plan de contingencia, como dijo Daneel Olivaw

-Cierto...

Trevize recordaba bien a Daneel. ¿Como no hacerlo? Después de todo, Daneel Olivaw era el responsable de la creación de Gaia y por lo que ahora sabia, también había participado en la creación del Plan Seldon. Pero lo que mas le resaltaba a Trevize, es que Daneel era un robot con poderes mentales parecidos a los de Bliss o cualquier habitante de Gaia, pero lo que mas asombraba al Consejero de la Fundación, era que Daneel había vivido aproximadamente 20.000 años y había estado protegiendo a la humanidad durante todo ese tiempo. Y Fue en esa labor, que condujo eventos para que Trevize, Janov y Bliss le llevaran a el en la luna de la tierra a su sucesor, Fallom.

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Trevize al recordar a Fallom. En su viaje a Solaria, un mundo antiguo y remoto que ni figuraba en los mapas de la Fundación, se había encontrado con una sociedad de seres humanos hermafroditos, y con altos niveles telepáticos, debido a sus lóbulos transductores. Allí, tras matar a uno de ellos que había intentado matar a los tres, Bliss encontró a la joven Fallom y ella decidió que debían llevársela. Golan remarco varias veces durante el viaje en búsqueda de la Tierra que creía que Fallom era un peligro para ellos...y aun lo creía.

-Bueno, Donde quieras que vayas, querido amigo, espero que luego vuelvas a visitarnos al menos – Dijo Janov tratando de ocultar su tristeza detrás de una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, Janov, no me olvidaría de ustedes – Dijo Trevize guiñando un ojo – Ahora si, debo march--

-¡Espera! - Grito de repente Bliss, provocando que Janov y Golan la miraran asombrados

-¿Que? - Pregunto algo desconcertado Trevize – Tu cara me dice que algo mas haya de mi viaje te perturba ¿Que pasa?

-Una nave – Dijo Bliss – Yo/Gaia detecto una nave entrando a nuestro sistema solar.

Era algo extremadamente inusual, y eso fue lo que hizo que la cara de Trevize se pusiera algo tensa. Gaia estaba oculto y nadie se atrevía a acercarse ni viajar allí. Algo estaba mal. Tenia el presentimiento que esa nave que acababa de aparecer no era muy amistosa, ni era de la Fundación ni nada similar.

La leve briza se convirtió en un rápido viento sin previo aviso y los pelos de los tres comenzaron a moverse en forma demencial de un lado al otro, como si intentaran escapar de sus cabezas.

_Algo no esta bien aquí_, pensó Trevize.


End file.
